Deception
by Mess With Me I Mess With You
Summary: Every morning it's the same thing, I wake up from my nightmares, sit in silence, sometimes cry, skip breakfast, then I leave my apartment with a fake smile on my face. The funny thing is that nobody can see that my smiles are fake. This is my life, this is my hell, I am Naruto Uzumaki, this is my story and not one person knows the truth about it.
1. The Art of Deception

**Chapter 1**

**The Art of Deception**

Okay, so this is my first fanfiction, don't hate me please! Um... sorry for any grammar or spelling or whatever mistakes, just tell me in a review or something so I can fix it! Alright, well I don't know what else to say, and I'm just babbling now so don't listen to me and read! Hope you enjoy my flimsy beginner fanfic!

BTW I do NOT own Naruto...sadly

"I don't care" Talking

_'why_ me_'_ _Thoughts/nightmares/flashbacks_

**"Brat" Kyuubi/Kurama/inner voice/me narrating or being goofy or whatever**

_*coughlosercough* Action/sarcastic remark/ smothering of a word_

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Every day it's the same. I wake up from my nightmares, sit in silence, sometimes cry, skip breakfast, then I leave my apartment with a fake smile on my face. The funny thing is that nobody can see that my smiles are fake. This is my life, this is my hell, I am Naruto Uzumaki, this is my story and not one person knows the truth about it.

* * *

**One year later**

_I'm standing in front of Sasuke, Kurama's chakra surrounding me in the usual one tailed cloak, a_ Rasangan _in my hand, a _Chidori _in_ _his. We yell our battle cries and charge at each other,_ _I_ _hold back not wanting to kill him, that was my mistake. His attack avoids my_ Rasangan _at the last-minute and goes right through my chest._ _I_ _didn't expect the_ Chidori_ to overpower my_ Rasangan, _but_ _I_ _guess that's what_ I _got for_ _holding back. My vision starts to blur and I'm_ _losing my focus. Before I_ _passed out I_ _look at Sasuke with betrayal and hurt in my eyes, he looks at me and whispers two words-_

I awaken in a cold sweat, my mind trying to comprehend why of all times I was having that stupid dream. It has been six months since that had happened, so why remember?

I slowly moved to me feet, trying to avoid getting dizzy or nauseous, and failing miserably. I rushed the rest of the way to my feet and stumbled to the bathroom, once there I heaved into the toilet and what little of the food I had eaten the night before splashed into the bowl.

This has been happening for about a month now. Neither me nor Kyuubi know what it is and I can't really go to Tsunade because she doesn't exactly know about my daily life or the fact that I have been talking to Kyuubi ever since I was five, and niether did the old man, all they knew was that I'm smarter than I let on, not that I'm depressed and sick, not that I'm strong and have a hate that no one can break.** (A/N: lol, that rhymed! XD)**

I slowly get to my feet once again and lean against the wall. I then start to walk a couple of steps but stumbled when I got to the door_' damn it, I need to get to_ training!' I yelled in my mind.

**"Kit, you need to stay home today. Whatever this sickness is it's getting worse, please!" ** Kurama pleaded in the back of my mind.

_'Kurama, you know I have to go, I don't want to arise any suspicion' I shoot back._

**"I don't care! I think it's about time to quit your façade anyway. Your strong enough to protect yourself now!" **He argued

_'you know that doesn't matter to the villagers, right? I still can't defend myself against them because they would say that I attacked them! Plus, I already told you that I'm not dropping my façade! Now leave me alone!'_ I yelled, producing an echo effect.

**"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you collapse in the middle of a fight" **he replied in a hurt voice.

I scoffed and continued to try to get my daily routine done. I put on my orange jumpsuit and sat on my bed, feeling like I hadn't slept in days, which wasn't exactly false, as I always wake up in shivers and sweat screaming every hour. I will my head to turn to the clock and start to freak out _'damn it all to hell, I'm fucking late!'_ I shout to Kurama, not getting any response from the demon fox.

I Shunshined **(sp?)** To the training grounds a little further away so that Sasuke, Sakura, and maybe Kakaski-sensei couldn't see that I knew how to, not thinking what after effects there would be. As my feet touched the ground my hand flew up and gripped my head, trying to stop the spinning feeling that was going on around me. As soon as it stopped I put on a big fake foxy grin and took off running to the bridge,trying my best to get rid of my nausea.

As my teamates started to come into view I yelled "GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN!" as loud as I could, noticing Kakashi-sensei was already there, meaning that I was late, and I mean BIG TIME late, though I already knew that.

I stopped running and slowly started walking the few feet that were left to the bridge. I cautiously put my hands behind my head, trying not to hurt a bump I had gotten from a villager the other night, and made my smile even wider than it already was, which was almost impossible. I looked at each of them, a different thought going through my head for each one. There was the fangirl 'S_akura Haruno, bitch of all bitches and Sasuke Uchiha's biggest fan' _ then there was the prick _'Sasuke Uchiha, retrieved four months ago after he killed his brother, Itachi Uchiha, biggest asshole I believe there is in the universe, and the last undeserving Uchiha alive' _ and last but not least, that's Sakura, the lazy pervert _'Kakashi Hatake, lazy and late all the time to make up for his dead teamate Obito. Doesn't give a shit about anything but Jirya's porn and training Sasuke Uchiha'_

They all looked at me in silence before the fangirl or as they say Sakura broke it "Your late BAKA, WHY? And don't make up some stupid excuse like Kakashi-sensei, I will get Sasuke-kun to get it out of you eventually!" She screeched, causing me to wince and holdmy over-sensitive ears. Sasuke just "hned" and looked away from the pink haired bitch, not even bothered by the fact that she just said something that he would not really do.

"Sakura-chaaan, don't yell, it hurts. And my alarm didn't go off, sorry if I worried you" I said, ignoring a new pain in my back and the old one in my ears.

"Ha, baka. That's why you set it at night. And as if we would worry about you, we just didn't want to be late for our mission!" My grin faltered for not even a second before going back in place. _'I hope nobody noticed that' _ I thought. Ouch. That just made a big crack in my mask. Anyways...

"Okay Sakura-chan, just keep telling yourself that" I say maybe just a little too cheerfully.

Sakura just glares at me and looks away.

"Well, now that that's settled why don't we go and get our mission before we do it, right Sakura?" Kakashi-sensei said in bored tone.

"Whatever" all three of us said in unison.

"Okay then. Now Naruto, make sure your not so late next time, we were about to go and bust down your door and made sure you were alright if you hadn't gotten here any earlier" Kakashi-sensei said, trying to sound caring for some reason. Maybe he wanted to gain my trust then rip it away from me, bragging about how he tricked the Kyuubi into thinking I could trust him like all the others.

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

Tsunade-sama

When Naruto was late, I was really worried. But when he called out to the pink haired bitch, I kind of relaxed, it meant that my sensei's son was okay. So when I looked up to ask why he was late, it scared me. Naruto looks horrible, and I mean like days without sleep horrible, and I don't really know if I'm wrong. His usual tan complection is all pale, and he also looks like he hasn't eaten in a while, and I don't know if I'm wrong about that either. When we're done with the mission you give us I am going to take him out for ramen. When we get to your office you'll see what I mean.

Kakashi

* * *

**Tsunade's POV**

Kakashi

Thank you for informing me. I'll ask him what's bothering him and if he's sick later. I will also make sure he gets enough money to be able to buy his own food, but in the mean time I would like to assign you the mission of watching over him, do you accept?

Tsunade

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

Tsunade-sama

Thanks, that would make me feel better. Oh, and of course Tsunade-sama, I'd do anything for Naruto, just have to name it. I would also like for you to check his apartment for me while we are on the mission if you are able to leave the office. I want to know how his living is, if it isn't good I would also like for him to come and live with me, my place is pretty big for just one person.

Kakashi

* * *

**Tsunade's POV**

Kakashi

Regarding the mission, you will got paid for an A-rank and that might go higher depending on what you find out. Also, could you get him some cloths after ramen? I will pay for them but I really want to see him in something but his orange jumpsuit, and when he is fitting I would like you to see just how under-weight he is. I will do as you said and check out his apartment while y'all are on your mission. I'm glad he has someone he can rely on, Kakashi, not many people would do this for him.

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

Tsunade-sama

I don't really need the pay, but thanks anyways. And just to be sure I'm telling you that I will take him out for clothing after the ramen. Oh and thank you for taking my request, I'm just so worried about him ,like you said, and want to make sure that he really is okay like he has led everyone to believe. We are starting to walk to your office right now so don't reply, please. They don't know this method of communication and they might here your reply. I will see you in about ten minutes, we can talk more than, and keep Naruto in the room as well please.

Kakashi

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

I don't know what it is, but I have been hearing this strange birdy sound for the last few minutes, oh well.

"Say Kakashi-sensei, what rank mission are we getting?" I asked in my oh so happy voice.

"Ma... I don't know ask the Hokage when we get to her office" was the oh so wonderful reply I got.

_'Wow, I'm really becoming the sarcastic one in the group aren't I?' _I thought to myself as we began to walk to the Hokage Tower, me feeling glares and hearing insults the whole way. I could also feel two questioning gazes on my back, signaling that Sasuke and Sakura saw the glares and heard the insults as well. Though now I couldn't here the birdy noise... maybe it was just a bird in the training grounds.

It took a total of ten minutes to reach the Hokage Tower, and when we did, I let my tense shoulders loosen and allowed myself to relax, unknowingly with Kakashi watching me the whole time. We walked right past the ANBU at the doorway and into Tsunade's office. As she explained to us that we would be doing another flimsy D-rank I started to think on what Kurama had said _'maybe I should show some people the real me, it might help with my depression...'_ so lost in thought, I didn't hear Tsunade call my name until Sakura joined in and yelled at me to snap out of it "WHAT!" I yelled. _'oops...' _I totally did not mean to do that... damn it!

While everyone stared at me in shock as I had apparently just yelled at my crush _'eww'_ and the Hokage, I fidgeted knowing I had just made a big slip in my mask, and as I fidgeted, I started to feel one of my sickness lashes, perfect timing right?

* * *

Okay... so that's the end of the first chapter of my first piece of writing... I will update tomorrow with my second chapter so if anyone reads this tonight... expect another chapter tomorrow, but I really doubt anyone will be reading this at... 10:00 pm... so yeah

Ja né! (Goodbye)


	2. progress

Okay, so I was locked out from my house for two hours cause my bro didnt give me the key, so im a little behind schedule. I will try to have it uploaded by 11pm, I know it will be done then.

Again I'm sorry if it doesn't come until tomorrow, but i can only upload and type stuff on my tablet, as I am doing now because NONE of my family can know I watch anime. Why, you may ask? Well... if I tell my mom she cant keep a secret and will tell my brothers and my brothers think that anime is gay, dont understand why and dont want to cause they could have watched some yaoi hentai or something... EWW! Anyways, point is they'll tease me and that this will be late!

Posting this at 6:14 pm


	3. Two Truths and One Lie

Okay so... im starting this chapter at 10:27 on Mothers day (YAY MOM) um... now it's 10:28 PM, yeah I don't really know what to say but read and tell me if I did anythig wrong ...omg it's 10:29 now! I'm like really slow! Lol, not a lot of people say that... yeah I'm just babbling again... well... R&amp;R please!

I don't own Naruto... unfortunantly...

"I didn't know you were gay..." Talking

_'I'm not...' Thoughts_

**"You aren't? Well you sure do act like it" Kyuubi/Kurama/inner voice/me cutting in to laugh at myself**

_*coughIknowrightcough* Sarcasm/smothering of words to not get caught like you do in class when your teachers fat and you go *coughfatasscough* and everyone laughs while the teachers clueless._

* * *

**Chapter** **2**

**Two Truths and One Lie **

_Prev__iously__ on DECEPTION: Naruto Uzumaki has been surviving hell since the day he was born. He wears a mask, not a physical mask but a mask of deception. He has led others to believe he is fine when he is not and that he is weak and stupid where he is strong, smart, and in depression. For the last month he has been feeling sick, trying hard to not let people know and see past his façade. Now, while getting a mission from Tsunade, he has let his mask slip and is feeling sick. What will he do now?_

_o0o0o0o0o0_

**Naruto's POV**

_'Their stares really aren't helping my headache...'_ I thought as my head started to throb and the floor began to spin. _'Maybe I should just break the silence... can't get more awkward than this...'_

"Um... what?" I ask slowly while inwardly thinking _'really?! That's the best you can think of?!'_

"Okay than... Naruto I was asking you if you would like to pick which D-rank you and your teammates will be doing?" Tsunade asked with a questioning gaze, probably because of my outburst a few seconds ago.

"Uh... I just want the easiest I guess!" I yelled in a cheeky screech, trying to make them think that earlier never happened.

"Okay, walking the Inuzuka dogs it is then" Tsunade said gaining a groan from my teammates and I. "Naruto, don't you groan at me, you basically picked it yourself!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know" I answered with a boringly slow tone. Tsunade watched me for a second, then her eyes sliding over to Kakashi-sensei like they were having some telekanetic conversastion. I guess I was right because she then gazed at Sasuke and Sakura and told them to leave. On the way out I heard Sakura whispering about how I'm _sooo_ getting in trouble for yelling at her and the Hokage. I switched my attention back to the Hokage to find her and Kakashi both looking at me.

"What! I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier...I was daydreaming about ramen and I didn't hear you so when you yelled at me I yelled back and... and...yeah" I trailed off, making up something from the top of my head to get them to stop bugging me

"Oh... well that's not what I wanted to talk about but thanks for the explanation, I was wondering about that as well. But what I really wanted to know is why you look sick, are you okay?" Tsunade asked and I face faulted. I mean, really? But, now I knew than she noticed there was something wrong with me, Kakashi too, if I'm right.

"No, I'm fine. I just haven't eaten a full meal for a while, so I guess I am a little skinnier then usual..." I said, not knowing if she would buy it or not.

"Okay, I'll believe you for now. Now, Naruto you know you don't have to act like a fool when your around me, nd Kakashi deserves to know that you are smarter than you seem to be..." she trailed off. _'shit'_ I thought. I hadn't wanted Kakashi to find out that Tsunade knew a little more about me then he did, even if it was just a fifth of my intelligence I had shown her, that fifth was smarter than Shikamaru and she knew that.

"Naruto, what's she talking about?" Kakashi asked with confusion and curiosity.

"Kakashi, she saying that you should know that I'm not as dumb as I lead people to believe" I answered stiffly, noticing that his eyes grew wider and that Tsunade had not expected me to sound five times smarter than she knew.

"Naruto, were you still hiding your intelligence from me?! What you showed me when I first got here was that you were just a little smarter than Shikamaru, are you telling me that your smarter than Shikaku too?" Tsunade asked breathlessly, not believing that I would lie to her. _'you have nooo idea Tsunade'_

"Maybe, so what? I have to act stupid if I don't want to have the civilian council yelling at you for execution of the towns 'demon'. Plus, Kurama said that it's good practice if I were to ever go undercover in another village." I said in a bored matter of fact tone, watching Kakashi's eyebrows go all the way into his hairline and hearing Tsunade's gasp with Kurama's laugh in the background. "WHAT?! Is it that hard to believe, Kurama is laughing his ass off right now, I honestly didn't think that I would have lasted this long. I mean, I thought that at least Haruzen would have noticed, but he didn't! Are you really that easily fooled?" I asked, a little malice in my tone.

"Naruto, have you really been playing the dumb one for THAT long? I would have gone crazy! And no, I don't disagree with you for acting like that, if that's what your thinking. I actually think that you did the smart thing, which now I know isn't that suprising considering how smart you are. Please come and take an IQ test sometime next week? Oh and who the fuck is Kurama?" Tsunade said trying to comprehend just what the fuck I'm talking about.

"Um... don't forget that I'm here" Kakashi cut in awkwardly "oh and I would like to know who this Kurama is too, if you don't mind?" He added as a side note.

Me and Tsunade looked at him for a second before I went on to explain "Um... Kurama is the Kyuubi, I kinda met him when I was like four...so yeah, you know..." I trailed off, cutting my explanation short so that I didn't have to go into detail.

"No Naruto, I DON'T KNOW! How the hell could you not tell me this? He could be CORRUPTING your MIND and you don't even know it!" Tsunade shouted in rage while Kakashi stared in shock.

"Y-You know it's NAME? WOW NARUTO! That's like a HUGE achievement for you isn't it?" He asked in excitement, leaving me dumbfounded and Tsunade with an expression of utter rage.

"KAKASHI! THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR YOUR PRAISING!T'S THE _KYUUBI!_" she screamed at him.

"Um... actually I'm not corrupted or anything, in fact Kurama is usually the one that make up immature and dirty jokes all the time..." I cut in, trying to get myself out of the mess that I had just gotten myself into.

I think that got them thinking about things... like how Kurama is a bigger pervert than Jiraiya. While Kakashi had this funny look on his face... Tsunade looked confused as fuck.

"Uh, so the great and powerful Kyuubi is a perv? Really?" She asked in a meek voice.

"Yeah... like big time. I mean, at night he fills my head with these dirty things... I don't even want to think about it." I answered making up a lie from the top of my head.

"Well, we need to get to our mission Hokage-sama, so if you don't mind..." Kakashi trailed off, I guess he's uncomfortable or something.

"Oh yeah, don't want to keep your students waiting kakashi, you can leave. But Naruto, I would like you to stay here for a couple more minutes." Tsunade said making Kakashi jump up and leave the room while I lowered my gaze and slouched.

"What?" I asked, hoping that I could catch up to Kakashi quickly.

"Naruto, I know something is wrong, tell me. Your sick, right?" She asked hoping to get something out of me, well, not gonna happen.

"Nothings wrong, I just don't have enough money to get food and ninja equipment nowadays, I promise you I am not sick!" I argued, lying straight to her face.

"Whatever, just tell me when you need money for food, I can spare it. And don't you dare not except it!" She warned.

"Yeah yeah, I got it, see you later Tsunade!" I called as I walked out the door as fast as I could.

Well, i did tell two truths, I have met the Kyuubi and am smart. But I also told one lie, I am really sick, and I don't know what's causing it.

* * *

**Timeskip: After Mission**

**Kakashi's POV**

"Hey Naruto, wanna go get some ramen? My treat!" I called out to him as he started to walk away. He turned around and hesitated before agreeing and we started walking to the ramen stand. Me casting glances at him every few minutes as we walked in silence. This really was strange to me. I hadn't known that he hid behind the façade of a fool, but now if you look at him, it's not that hard to see. In fact, I'm surprised I hadn't seen it before. There were many mysteries surrounding this child, I just need to get them to leave.

* * *

Okay, so I am the only one awake in my house, and if I'm caught, I can't update. So sorry if I cut this short. In the next chapter expect him and Kakashi to go shopping, and then maybe a little surprise...

I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow!

Ja Ne!


End file.
